


The dev team thinks of everything

by Petra



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Arthur wants a tin opener almost but not quite as much as he wants tea.





	The dev team thinks of everything

"Here you go!" Eddie said with an audible grin.

Arthur picked up the metal tube hesitantly. It was shaped to be grippable by a hand, well, a hand the size of his hands. There was a switch.

There was no cutting bit anywhere.

He peered in one end--blackness--and at the other--a solid chunk of metal.

"Point it away from you!" Eddie said.

Arthur held it out and slid the switch.

It buzzed and hummed and a huge laser shot out the end and he shrieked and dropped it. It turned off.

"That'll open your tin!" Eddie said.


End file.
